One last Bow
by Time Hollow
Summary: A tribute to a great man, may he rest in Peace. Monty Oum RIP.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

In memory of Monty Oum we will miss you and hope that you rest in peace.

Time Hollow presents

One last Bow

Oneshot: Time for one last Bow before the end

A surge of magic.

A brief flash of blinding light.

A man standing in a circle

"Tell me..."

A pause, an unnatural stillness hanging in the air.

Then...

"Servant Caster….asks of you…are you my master?"

#Scene Break#

_"I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."_

Caster sighed to himself as he walked up the steps to the temple high in the mountains followed by creatures with black fur and bonelike spines as he felt the dropping amount of prana as his would be master slipped into deaths embrace, "Well…let's get back to work shall we?" with a small grin to the creatures following him he continued to walk the steps to the temple already making plans.

_WHOSSH_

_CLANG _

_BOOM_

"Son of a-!" a man in blue with a red lance cursed as he was forced to evaded a blast from a men in red body armor covering him from head to toe.

Caster couldn't help but grim as he watch the servant of the spear evade another hail of gun fire from the armored man.

"What's the matter Tex, having trouble getting it up?" the men in ride asked Lancer in a mocking tone.

"Why you-!" Lancer tried to say before he had to jump out of the way of a grenade from another man this time in blue armor, "Oh Crap" Lancer cried as he was blown back by the explosion.

"Sorry about that but I don't want to end up like Georgia!" laughed out the man in blue armor said to Lancer.

The Rider found her path into the temple blocked by a group of teens. Attacking her in practice ease showing skill in team tactics and trust for the other.

"Ren, block her movements, Nora do your thing!" a blond teen cried out to the green and pink members of the group.

"Ok-Doki Jaune." The pink one called back in a giddy voice as the green-Ren had already was shooting at her with his weapons limiting her range of movement.

Rider barely had time to think before something smashed into to her face.

"NORA SMASH"

A hammer smashed Rider into the ground with a large quake showing the strength behind the blow.

"PYRRHA NOW" Jaune called out to the women standing bay the rear. Rider looked to see the women aiming a spear at her, if she could she would curse her stand in master for telling her to come to this death trap. All the while Caster looked upon the teens in pride.

Caster sighed as he looked upon the sun rise one last time, knowing that at the first rays came he would disappear back to the land after death.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

Four sets of footsteps walked closer to him from behind. He didn't turn to them nor did he say anything, after all he already know just who was behind him.

As the four came close enough neither side said anything both were just content to watch the sun rise together one last time.

As Caster begin to feel himself despairing he heard the three of the figures speak just one last time.

"See ya old man"

"Thank you for everything, Sir"

"Thank You so much for all you've done."

As the last part of him vanished he caught the last figures Voice.

"I'll do my best."

The servant Caster of the Fifth Heavens Feel vanish with a smile.

_"Can you match my resolve?_

_If so then you will succeed" _

Servant Caster

Real name: Monty Oum

Title(S): The animator

Gender: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Good

_Stats_-

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: B

Mana: D

Luck: B

Noble Phantasms: EX

_Class Skills_-

Territory Creation: EX

Item Construction: C

_Personal Skills_-

Bravery: A

Charisma: A

Eye for Art: A

Pioneer of the Stars: EX

_Noble Phantasms-_

_The Dream he wrote: E-A+, Allows Caster to call any being or item whose story he brought into the world to aid him in battle, for people they will be a servant like existence with E- ranked independent action._

_Monty: EX, a reality marble the calls forth everything Caster every brought into the world from the people to the places all come forth to aid there creator._


End file.
